


If The Stars were Better Aligned

by DemiWitch00067



Series: If The Stars were Better Aligned Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, This is a massive fixit, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiWitch00067/pseuds/DemiWitch00067
Summary: What if the universe was a little bit kinder? What if the stars of The Doctor and Rose's destiny better aligned?
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Donna Noble/Shaun Temple, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler (Pete's World), Lee McAvoy/Donna Noble, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: If The Stars were Better Aligned Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214603
Kudos: 11





	If The Stars were Better Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't want write an entire series simply because I don't have the time. The first few chapters will outline the various changes in the canon universe. I will be writing rewrites of some episodes and various onshots set in the ITSBA universe. People are free to take up rough sketch and weave a beautiful story. (I would love if you would tell me about it....)

•Nine and Rose travel for 10 months roughly.

•Regeneration takes place in the linear timeline on 25 Dec 2006.

•They leave to continue travelling on 2 Jan 2007.

•Tooth and Claws happens on 8 Jan 2007 linearly.

Rose freaks out about the 'Wolf' comment by the werewolf. The Doctor uses to telepathy to try and placate her fears. They found out that Bad Wolf had locked genetic changes in Rose's brain.

(Rose has a longer lifespan. Her timeline is bound to the Doctor's. She cannot die until the Doctor dies. She can get hurt but will heal quickly with no side effects. Her cognitive capacity has increased to 67%)

•Rose decides that they will visit Jackie rarely but for Jackie they will be visiting almost every week. (1 month for Jackie= 1 year for Doctor and Rose)

•The Doctor and Rose slip into a comfortable relation some time after.

•School Reunion (28 Jan 2007)

•Mickey joins on 29 Jan

•The Girl in the Fireplace fix-it

(To Reneitte the Doctor and Rose are like Guardian Angels)

•First adventure in Pete's World (1 Feb 2007) (in both universes)

•May 2007- Doctor proposes.

•June 2007- Earth marriage with some Gallifreyan customs.

•August 2007- Doomsday

For Rose:-

August 2007 in Main verse was April 2008 in Pete's World.

April 2008- Rose and Jackie arrive

July 2008-Bad Wolf bay

August 2008- Rose joins Torchwood

April 2009- Tony Tyler is born

May 2012- Rose gets doctorate in Astrophysics mainly to work in the research department of Torchwood.

March 2015- Stars start going out

May 2015- Dimension Canon project starts.

December 2015- Dimension Canon gets completed.

January 2016- Trial Runs

February 2016- Rose starts jumping

May 2016- 64 new parallel universes discovered

May 2016- Main universe found

June 2016- Turn Left, Stolen Earth and Journey's End

For Doctor:-

•1 month after Doomsday- Bad Wolf Bay and meeting Donna (25 Dec 2007)

Five years later

•Ten meets Martha (20 Sep 2007)

Human Nature and Family of Blood(Rose is the John Smith's deceased wife. John does not fall in love with Joan Redfern. They are chaperoning a school dance when the Family attacks.)

•Travelling with Martha for 8 months

•Election Day (24 Sep 2007)

Two years later

•Adipose Industries (March 2008)

•Sontaran Invasion (April 2008)

•Jenny is not born (Chill guys... She will arrive)

•Library (River still dies *cough* apparently *cough*) (She whispers Bad Wolf) (Does not flirt with Ten)

•Travelling with Donna for approximately 9 months

•Stolen Earth and Journey's End (June 2008)

Daley still shoots Ten.Metacrisis never happens. Bad Wolf saves the day.

23 years later

Waters of Mars fix-it (They leave after solving the problem and regretfully don't save anyone. No Time Lord Victorious)

Go back to pick up Donna; End of Time (Rose absorbs the radiation)

3 years later

Donna gets married (2010)

108 years later

Regeneration into Eleven

Meet Amy(1998)

Meet Rory and Grown Amy (2008)

Start travelling together

Rory proposes (November 2009)

Pandorica opens and Marriage (May 2010)

Christmas special

2 months later

Mysterious note to Older River,Amy, Rory, Eleven and Rose telling them to meet Canton Edward Delaware III in 1969

3 months later

Amy gets kidnapped and replaced by flesh.

6 months later

Demon's Run

Older River gives them a clue to find her younger self in 1986

2 months later

Find regenerated Baby Melody.

Stop Travelling full time with Amy and Rory

Eleven and Rose still stop by and stay with them.

2020

100 years for Doctor and Rose. Melody is 9.

Eleven and Rose take Amy and Rory and

River (Just before Byzantium) to Utah

River takes them home. River of after Byzantium visits them and tells them that they are still alive. Amy questions as to why River is in Prison. River replies 'Spoilers'.

2021

Powers of Three

2022

Melody has a car accident. Regenerates into River Song.

2023

Amy and Rory 'adopt' River Song.

2028

River leaves for University in the year 5071

5081,2038

River gets abducted by Church of Silence

Kills the Doctor and Rose

2038

Angels take Manhatten

5089

River goes to Stormcage

5109

River gets released from Stormcage

Doctor, Rose and River travel for 195 years

5110

Becomes Professor of Archeology

5121

Dallarium

5122

Trip to Library. River does not die. They use a flesh avatar.

•Meet Clara in Victorian London 2 years later.(They were visiting Vastra,Jenny and Strax)

•Meet Clara in 2013

•Travel together for 2 years

•Name of the Doctor( Rose says the name to the TARDIS telepathically. Both Rose and the Doctor enter the timestream to save Clara)

•2016- Day of the Doctor

(I am doing a rewrite called 'The Day of the Doctor (ITSBA universe)')

•Travel for 1 year

•Time of the Doctor (800 years for Doctor and Rose and 2 days for Clara)

NEW REGENERATION CYCLE

•Travel for 3 years

•Clara starts dating Danny

•Kill the Moon(Doctor and Rose don't leave)

•In the forest of the night (Rose figures out why the trees had grown)

•Death in Heaven/ Dark waters (2021)

•Travel for 6 years

•(2027) Face the Raven/Heaven Sent/Hell Bent.Clara does not die. Rose stopes her and takes the tattoo(Rose does not die of course)

•2031 Clara stops travelling to open an organisation that works towards the welfare of children.

• 2051 Clara's death.

200 years later

•Meet Missy at her death

•Keep Missy in the Vault for 400 years.

•Meet Nardole

•Meet Bill in 2018

World Enough and Time/The Doctor Falls

Bill does not get converted into a Cyberman because Rose is the one who gets shot as she still reads human on scan. Rose is not converted into a Cybermen. Bill still dies but is saved by Heather. Rose saves Missy from the Master's shot.

After Regeneration, Doctor falls of the TARDIS. Rose hits her head of the console and faints

2019-Meet Graham, Ryan and Yasmin.

2020- Spyfall, Missy helps them

No Ruth Doctor

No Cybermaster story arc

River saves them from Ashad.

Jack from their personal future warns them.

2021- Reconnaissance of the Daleks

Message from Missy telling them about the Timeless Child.

Episode ends with Missy being killed by someone faceless

No Stormcage arc.

I simply hate how they erased Missy's Character development and the Ruth being doctor arc was also horrible.

So here it is.

And we are officially over.


End file.
